


Changes (ON HIATUS)

by kolivan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mech Preg, OCs - Freeform, Parenthood, Relationship Problems, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Primus, you're so wonderful." He whispered to her, smiling softly. He gasped quietly and smiled. "I've got it. I'll name you Blaze. Your sire will love it… or at least I hope he will." Heatwave is used to changes, but not to changes like this. This was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, just wow. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I have been so busy with school for the past several months, I’m in my fourth term of college and I’m a culinary student, so naturally, I am always busy doing something for that. Plus, things are changing in my life and it’s very exciting and also scary. So I’ve been dealing with that for a while. Anyway, I will try to update my previous stories as soon as possible, whenever my muse decides to come back to life, and on June 19, I leave for Spain for two weeks, so I’ll be gone until July 5.

**Changes**

\---

He smiled as he lay in his berth, looking drained and exhausted, but a smile painted onto his faceplate as he held a small pink bundle in his arms, snuggling it to his chassis as he looked down at the sparkling wrapped in the soft fleece lovingly. She looked so much like her sire, and she had yet to meet him yet… and he had yet to even know she existed yet.

Blades sighed as he looked his newborn sparkling. How was he supposed to tell Heatwave about her? He didn't even know he was carrying, and Blades didn't know he was carrying until Heatwave left for his year of training with Optimus. He still had a few more months until Heatwave would return home, so he supposed that he had enough time to think about how to introduce them. But it wasn't enough time; there was never enough time.

Blades felt his sparkling stir in his arms and he looked down, seeing her face scrunch up with discontent and she let out a mewl, balling her fists before she let out a sob. He smiled as he opened his chest plates, letting her suckle the filtered energon from his feeding tubes. She latched on immediately and drank in the much desired fuel.

Her carrier couldn't help but smile.

"You still need a name." Blades said to himself as he stroked her helm lovingly. He watched her with the proud and loving look of a first time carrier as he went through millions of names in his helm. She looked so much like her sire, but she shined a beautiful scarlet color. He imagined that she would be a fire truck like him when she grew. She could be so cranky, but also so sweet. Primus, she was beautiful.

"You need a name as strong and gorgeous as you. What could that be?"

Blades watched as his newborn daughter turned away from his chest, and he patted her back to burp her. He smiled as he lay her back down in his arms, and he watched as she slowly opened her optics to him, seeing her bright amber eyes glowing up at him, and she smiled softly up at him, her arms reaching up to him.

"Primus, you're so wonderful." He whispered to her, smiling softly. He gasped quietly and smiled. "I've got it. I'll name you Blaze. Your sire will love it."

"…Or at least I hope he will."

\---

Weeks had gone by since Blades had given birth, and since he was on what the humans called a maternity leave, Boulder and Chase were out patrolling the island. Normally, Dani would protest not being able to be in the field, but for once, she was happy to be home and helping Blades look after Blaze.

It came to a great surprise to the Burns family when Blades told him that he was carrying all those months ago, which lead to an awkward and strange Cybertronian biology and culture lesson for them all, which led to Kade almost heaving his lunch and Charlie having to cover Cody's eyes from Chase's very detailed slideshow.

But out of all of them, Dani was the most understanding. Even Blades was surprised, since she never showed any interested in material instincts, but perhaps she was more than meets the eye. Blades guessed that they had more in common with humans than they had previously thought. She was still off put by Blades carrying, since their concept of gender in their human society made things a little more difficult to understand, which Blades could still never understand, but that's another story for another day. But despite that feeling, she was more than willing to stay up with Blades at all hours of the night when Blaze would wake up crying for him. She couldn't help like a sire could, what with holding and rocking the sparkling, but she was there for support, and that was more than enough for Blades.

"She's so cute." Dani smiled as she sat on Blades' shoulder, looking down at the sleeping sparkling in her partner's arms.

Blades smiled. "She looks so much like Heatwave. I wonder if she'll act just like him too."

The brunette giggled. "Now I'm just imagining a girl Heatwave."

"That is kind of a funny image." The helicopter chuckled.

They both shared a laugh before Blaze let out a whine, having been disturbed from her nap.

"Looks like she's already taking after him." Dani laughed.

Blades blushed. "Actually no, that's me. Heatwave is a total morning person."

The woman quirked a brow. "Really? Who would of thought?"

"We get that a lot." He laughed.

The helicopter looked down, seeing his daughter's amber eyes looking up at him with a tired and upset expression. "Yep, that's totally me."

\--

Dani wasn't the only one there to help Blades out with the sparkling. Boulder and Chase were more than happy to assist, Boulder mostly. Whenever Blades needed a break, like to go take a nap or just a moment of peace, Boulder, and reluctantly, Chase would watch after Blaze. Boulder loved sparklings, having been the second oldest out of four other siblings. He was used to being around babies and toddlers and was often the babysitter for many family friends. Chase, on the other hand, seemed indifferent towards the little tikes. Granted, he loved Blaze because she was his friend's daughter, but children in general, he didn't have an opinion of them. He was the youngest of seven; so naturally, he never had any family experience with sparklings. Boulder seemed to love them though, so Chase figured he would give it a shot.

Although Boulder never did let him sing lullabies to Blaze… again. Not after that one incident. The police bot knew that singing wasn't his strong suit, so he decided to do something else.

Blaze was particularly fond of books, all kinds of books. Books about Earth, about Cybertronian, about fairy tales and true stories; all of them piqued her interest. She seemed very interested in Earth's police codes, much to Blades' surprise and Chase's delight. She did, however, tend to fall asleep from time to time when Chase read to her, but she still loved when he read to her a bedtime story about their adventures on Earth and Cybertronian, and adding the occasional policeman lesson in every now and again.

But right now, Chase was not reading to her. Now, she was with Boulder, playing peek-a-boo with the bulldozer as they sat on the floor in the bunker.

"Where did the sparkling go?" Boulder smiled as he hid his face with his servos.

Blaze looked around, confused.

"There she is!" He moved his hands, grinning wide as the scarlet sparkling clapped her tiny servos together and giggled.

Her laugh was contagious as Boulder began laughing too and hid his face again. "Where did Blaze go?" then moved his hands away quickly. "There she is!"

Blaze smiled wide, laughing hard as she fell back, and Boulder couldn't help but do the same as he picked her up and chuckled. The sparkling smiled, reaching up to touch his faceplates.

"You've grown so much in the past few months. You're gonna be too big for me to carry soon."

The green mech chuckled, watching as her face puffed up with a pout. "You're so cute." He tickled her chin, seeing her pout contort into a smile and giggle.

Chase watched from the other side of the bunker as he sat in front of the control panel, overlooking the camera feeds from around Griffin Rock. He didn't even notice that a certain little scarlet colored sparkling had slipped way undetected by Boulder and had crawled underneath the panel and hugged Chase's leg. The police bot didn't even notice until she made a cooing sound, and he looked down to see her smiling up at him. He leaned down and picked her.

"How did you escape Boulder's watchful optics, young one?"

Blaze only answered by rolling onto her back, giggling as she reaching her arms out towards Chase.

The blue mech looked back and forth, before he broke his stoic persona for just a moment as he sat back down with her in his arms.

"I suppose Boulder is correct. You are cute."

She replied by gurgling and cooing up at him with smile.

\---

Several more months had passed since Blaze's birth, and the Rescue Bots had received a call from Optimus that Heatwave would be returning in a few weeks' time. That made Blade's tanks churn with anxiety and anticipation, meaning that he only had a few weeks to figure out how to tell Heatwave that he was pregnant and gave birth to his daughter while he was away with Optimus on a training mission for nearly an Earth year.

The copter bot paced in his quarters as Blaze took her afternoon nap.

"It's not like I can keep this a secret from him. I can't exactly hide a sparkling from him… forever." Blades sighed. "But what if he's mad? What if he thinks that she's not his? Oh what am I saying, she's a mirror image of him. But that doesn't mean that he won't leave. I know he won't leave Griffin Rock. But he couldn't leave our relationship and disown her. Oh Primus what am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should stop and take a breather for a second, for starters."

Blades jumped when he heard the voice behind him, and turned to see Chief Charlie Burns standing at the entrance to his quarters.

"I was walking by and heard you rambling on. Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind and not much time to think about it."

The orange bot sighed and sat down. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so worried about what Heatwave will do when he finds out that… well… he's a sire."

Charlie came up and sat down next to Blades. "Parenthood is a scary thing, and it's hard to do it alone. Trust me, I know. But I don't think Heatwave will leave you because of this little surprise development. I'm not sure how he'll react to it, but I don't think he'd go as far as to leave you because of it. Heatwave is a good bot, and you should remember that."

Blades took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. But I can't help but feel worried."

The Chief smiled. "That's normal for all parents. My late wife was always scared to tell me whenever she had gotten pregnant, but I always calmed her fears with my excitement every time she told me. Plus, even if Heatwave is a little peeved, I'm sure he'll come around."

"I sure hope so, Chief. I really hope so."

\---

Those weeks passed like minutes to Blades, as the day had finally come to when Heatwave would return to the island from his training mission with Optimus. He could barely contain his fear and excitement, but he managed to keep it in as they saw a familiar fire rescue boat in the distance, speeding across the water towards Griffin Rock.

"There he is! There's Heatwave!" Cody Burns smiled as he looked through his binoculars. The rest of the team was very happy to see him after being away for so long, but no one was more happy, and afraid, to see him than Blades.

The red mech skidded up close to the shore line before transforming and flipping through the air, landing on his feet in front of his team. He smiled. "You guys miss me?"

It was a rush of sound and a blur of color as the Burns' and other rescue bots, minus Blades, ran over and hugged him. Even Kade abandoned his masculinity for just a moment as he hugged Heatwave's leg. Normally the fire truck would make a snide comment, but he figured that he would let it slide, just this once.

When the humans and other bots finally dispersed, Heatwave could see Blades standing a few feet away, smiling but also fidgeting. Heatwave didn't think much of it since it was normal behavior for Blades, but he had no idea what he was about to soon learn when he would return to the fire house.

They didn't exchange any words but they shared a soft, knowing smile. Heatwave wasn't much for PDA, and Blades respected that.

He would tell Heatwave when they got back. He just hoped it would go as well as he hopes.

\---

Heatwave smiled as they retreated to their quarters after having family time with the Burns'. They all had questions about his adventures overseas on the mainland with Optimus, and they were all eager to hear his stories. But now, with the rest of the family tired and heading to bed, Heatwave was ready to turn in, exhausted from his long journey home, but also happy to spend some alone time with his lover.

The red mech smiled as he kissed Blades' neck, chuckled when he heard him squeak and saw the blush on his face. "Did you miss me?"

Blades smiled. "Of course I did. I missed you every day that you were gone."

"Heh, cheesy." Heatwave chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"But you love it."

"You're damn right."

The copter bot smiled softly before he took a deep breath. "Before we do anything, I need to show you something…"

The fire truck raised a brow. "Okay… what is it?"

Blades turned and took a deep breath before he opened the door slowly and quietly. "Just remember to be quiet."

Heatwave watched him and followed him inside. "What is it that you want to—" His words became trapped in his throat when Blades turned around, holding a small sleeping sparkling in his lover's arms. "Is that… no, that's impossible."

Blades looked up at him. "It is. This is Blaze… our daughter." He pulled the blanket down and showed her to him, Heatwave immediately seeing the resemblance between him and her. But despite this, he was still in disbelief.

"But how? I don't—"

"It was before you left for your mission a year ago. A few weeks after you left, I found out I was carrying. I wanted to tell you before… but…" Blades looked down and blushed. "I was scared…"

He was scared to look up at Heatwave, because he knew what his expression would be. This is exactly what Blades was afraid of.

"Did you think you could keep this from me for long? Why didn't you tell me before I came back?! I'm away at training for a year and then I come home to this!"

The copter bot swallowed thickly, holding his daughter close. "I'm sorry. I was scared…"

Heatwave growled before he stormed out of the bunker, Blades hearing him transform and drive off into the night. He kept his tears at bay when he heard Blaze whine, having been woken up by her sire's angered outbursts. "It's okay, baby…"

"I'm sure he'll come around…"

"Or at least… I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Changes – Chapter 2

The last sound he heard was the angry stomp of Heatwave's pedes as his lover stormed out of their shared quarters, the door slamming behind him. Blades took a deep breath, swallowing back a sob and keeping his tears from falling when he heard Blaze whine and cry, having been woken by the loud boom of her sire leaving the bunker. Normally, he would have broken down and cried in his berth, but he couldn't do that now. He was a carrier now and he had to be strong for her because she couldn't be strong for herself, not yet. So now, he held her close, calming her as he rocked her and patted her back.

She quickly calmed and curled up against her carrier's shoulder, not noticing the silent tears that dripped from his optics, but Blades quickly wiped his tears away and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Blaze. I'm sure your sire will come around… I hope."

\---

Heatwave came up the elevator from the bunker, fuming as he scowled at anyone and anything. He grumbled as he stepped off the elevator, not seeing his partner standing off to the side in the garage.

Kade looked at the red mech, practically seeing the waves of heated anger coming off of his plating. "Are you alright, Heatwave?"

"Bite me." He opened the door, leaving the firehouse before he transformed and sped off, leaving tread marks in the asphalt, speeding off into the night.

Kade blinked. "Looks like he didn't take it well."

"So he found out about Blaze?"

The eldest children of the Burns family turned around to see Chase and Boulder standing behind him.

Boulder spoke up again. "We heard Heatwave yelling down in the bunker and we came out to see what was going on when he stormed out."

Kade sighed. "It seems like Heatwave's not too happy about being a dad."

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Charlie Burns came down the elevator to the garage. "I was hoping that Heatwave would be a little more mature about this." He looked up at Boulder. "Maybe you should go and see if Blades and Blaze are okay. Blades may need the support. It's not easy on first time mothers when the father to their child acts like this."

Boulder nodded and decided down to the bunker, leaving the three others in the garage.

"What are you gonna go, Dad?" Kade asked.

"We can try and talk some sense into Heatwave."

"And if he does not listen to reason, I will make him listen."

Kade and Charlie were surprised by Chase's threat, and the police bot looked down at them. "Heatwave may be our team's leader, but now, he is no longer just a leader. He is a mate and a sire, and his reaction is anything by mature. Blades has been nervous about telling him ever since he found out he was carrying because of this sole reason. Boulder and I have been trying to calm him about this for many months, but Heatwave just threw all of that work away when he rejected Blades and their sparkling. Blades and Blaze do not deserve this kind of treatment, and I will make sure that Heatwave knows that."

Kade and Charlie looked at each other, and then smiled before the Chief looked back up at Chase. "Far enough, partner. Should we go after him then?"

"Affirmative." With that, Chase transformed and the humans climbed in before he drove off, following the tread marks that Heatwave left them to follow.

\---

In the mountains, the trees shook violently as angered grunts and growls echoed off of the rock walls. In the canyon, Heatwave was at the floor, slamming his fists against the sediment, rocks flying off. His fists hurt like no other, but too much adrenaline and rage was coursing through his frame for him to feel the pain.

Besides, his processor hurt more than anything, and Heatwave needed to distract himself from his migraine. He didn't even hear Chase pull up behind him and only noticed he was there when Chase grabbed his arm to make him stop. Heatwave looked over his shoulder and growled, yanking his arm away violently, now able to see that his servos were now bleeding. But he didn't care. It made the pain in this processor seem nonexistent.

"What in the pits do you want?"

"You are acting like an infant Earth child." Chase scowled.

The red mech growled. "Don't mention infants to me. I don't even want to think about sparklings."

"Well you are certainly acting like one."

"You have got two seconds to shut your trap before I make you eat rock, Chase! Now shut it!"

"I will not, and you will do no such thing to me. Why are you acting like this?"

Heatwave grumbled. "Why do you think? I'm away on a training mission for a year, and I come back to find out that I'm a sire! There was no warning, not even an attempt to tell me before I arrived home!"

Chase sighed. "Heatwave, has it occurred to you that you are not the only person affect by this development? Blades carried Blaze to full term without the support of you as the sire to the sparkling, and through his entire carrying process he was worried about how you would react, and you are making his worries a reality."

Heatwave only growled. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Heatwave—"

"Chase, you need to get out of here before I do something I really regret."

"…So you don't regret making Blades cry?"

Chase was answered with a rock to the face.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

The police bot recoiled and rubbed his cheek before he transformed and drove off with the humans. After Chase was out of sight, Heatwave returned to slamming his fists against the walls of rock, streaking the sediment with energon.

\---

Kade looked back as they drove off. "So what do we do now?"

Chase spoke up. "We need to call reinforcements. The one mech that Heatwave will listen to no matter what."

The Chief nodded. "Alright, hopefully he can talk some sense into Heatwave."

Once the police bot had returned to the fire house, he went to the control panel.

"Rescue Force Sigma 17 to Optimus Prime. We have a situation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally after five months! Here's the new chapter, my writer's block decided to lift itself for the two hours it took to write this, so enjoy.

Changes – Chapter 3

Blaze whined as she was being handled by unknown servos, trying to crawl away and go back to her mother.

"Stubborn little sparkling, aren't you?"

"She takes after her sire."

"That's blatantly obvious."

Blades cracked a smile and chuckled as he watched Ratchet look over his daughter, the little squirming and whining in protest. She didn't like to be handled by anyone she didn't know, and the CMO was no exception. Ratchet had come with Optimus to check over the member of the rescue team, and also to give Blades a proper glossa lashing for not informing him of his pregnancy. Blades knew he deserved though, he just didn't want to be a bother.

"Cute little thing, though. That's for sure." Ratchet smiled as he took her temperature and checked her vitals. "And healthy as can be. Now all that's left are you vaccinations."

Blades gulped. He hated this part as a sparkling, and it seemed that Blaze was following in his footsteps when it came to needles.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but I need you to hold her arm out while I give her her shots."

The helicopter nodded and held out her arm, hearing Blaze whine and whimper. He bit his lip when she let out a screech when the needle pierced her protoform and he felt coolant pool in his optics as he had to stop his maternal coding from taking over and taking his crying daughter into his arms to calm her.

Her screams died down into whimpers as Ratchet placed a colorful bandage over the wound and gave her an energon lollie.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He looked up at Blades. "Your carrier was more scared than you were, little one."

Blades sniffled and wiped his optics, letting himself laugh a bit.

Ratchet smiled. "It's normal for carriers to do that when their sparklings get their shots."

That gave the orange bot some reassurance. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"No problem. Now, it's your turn to be looked over. You didn't have a proper medical examination when you were carrying, but better late than never. Although it would have been better to have looked you over when you were actually carrying." The CMO scolded him a bit, and Blades knew he deserved it. He shrugged it off as he handed Blaze to Boulder and got onto the examination table.

Blaze didn't protest one bit when she was placed into Boulder's arms. Matter of fact, she curled up and smiled. It wasn't her mother, but this would do for now. The green mech smiled. "So cute."

Blaze responded with a yawn and curled up for a nap.

\---

Chase waited with Optimus up above in the garage while Ratchet looked over Blades and the new sparkling.

"I am hoping you can talk some sense into Heatwave, sir." Chase spoke.

"I can only offer advice, Chase. Whether or not Heatwave follows it is entirely on him."

Chase looked up at the other bot. "I am afraid I do not understand Heatwave's thinking, sir. Heatwave loves Blades very much, but…"

"Heatwave is going through a change in his life that he did not expect. Be it his reaction was not the best way to go about it."

"But Heatwave is not the only one going through change. Blades' life has also changed."

Optimus looked out the opened garage door, seeing the storm clouds hovering. "Anger can cloud judgement, Chase. It is possible Heatwave was only thinking of himself when he discovered that he was a sire."

"Perhaps, but it is still no excuse."

"I am aware, Chase, and I'm hoping that Heatwave is aware as well."

\---

Heatwave's engines revved as he drove back to the firehouse. He was taking his sweet time, however, still hearing Chase's words ring in his processor.

_"You're acting like a sparkling."_

The firetruck growled in annoyance.

_"You're not the only one experiencing change."_

_"—Went through his entire carrying process alone—"_

_"Do you regret making Blades cry?"_

That last thought made him come to a screeching halt. His anger had dissipated enough for him to truly understand Chase's words, and it made him realize what a stubborn, for lack of a better word, jackass he was being.

Heatwave was never good at change, but he forgot that he wasn't the only one going through it. He had Blades, the light and love of his life there by his side with him. Heatwave wasn't alone through this change, and he couldn't believe how long it took for him to realize it. He sighed and began driving again, this time back to the firehouse. He knew he was due for a good glossa lashing upon his return, but he knew he deserved it.

\---

Chase and Optimus chatted quietly in the garage before they heard the familiar rumble of engines outside. The door opened and in came Heatwave, his chassis wet from the rain outside. Heatwave didn't expect to see Optimus standing there and he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Sir, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Your teammates asked me to come and help resolve an issue your… team was having. I hope your time spent alone has helped clear your processor."

The red mech took a deep breath and looked up at Optimus. "It has, and any reprimand is deserved."

"I wish not to reprimand you, Heatwave, but only to give you insight and advice." The Prime looked to Chase, silently signaling for some privacy. The police bot understood and took the elevator down to the bunker, leaving the two alone to talk.

"Heatwave, I understand that you are going through a time of great change in your life. I know the feeling."

"Sir, I—wait, you do?"

"Indeed. I am also a sire. My first sparkling came at a time of when everything was changing, for both myself and my mate. But, that does not mean that we did not welcome her into our lives when she arrived."

"Optimus, I… didn't know you were also a sire."

"I am, although my children are all grown and have children of their own."

"Who?"

"You'll know them in due time. Just know that you are not the only one going through these changes, and that you are not alone. Blades is there by your side, experiencing the same things that you are. You two have a lot to learn about being creators, and you may not get everything right. But that is what being a creator is about. You never truly know what you are doing, you can only hope that things turn out for the best."

Heatwave let the thoughts roam in his head before he smiled. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to hear you say that… and, I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to, Heatwave. You know that."

Heatwave took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course. If you'll excuse me."

Optimus nodded and watched as he went down into the bunker. "You'll make an excellent sire, Heatwave. Believe in yourself."

\---

Blades sat in his quarters, rocking a restless Blaze in his arms. Thunder boomed outside, and Blaze did not like it one bit. Blades chuckled softly. "I guess you do take after me sometimes."

Blaze only whimpered and whined in response, and jumped when the thunder cracked even louder than before and she let out a wail, globs of coolant running down her cheeks. She couldn't hear her mother's calming words over her crying and the noise from outside. Blades gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Blaze, please. Stop crying."

She only cried more in response and Blades found himself starting to panic, not knowing what to do. He felt coolant pooling in his own optics as he was becoming overwhelmed and when he was about to melt down, he felt a strong but comforting servo on his shoulder and tilted his helm to see his mate standing there with a warm smile. "H-Heatwave?"

"Your field is part of the reason why she's upset. If you're upset, she's upset. Just take a deep breath."

Blades did as instructed and as his field dampened, Blaze calmed herself, although still scared of the storm outside. Heatwave swallowed and held out his servos. "Can I hold her?"

The orange bot smiled and nodded, carefully handing Blaze to her sire. "Support her helm. There you go."

Eventually, the little sparkling calmed her cries and smiled as she felt her sire's warm and comforting spark near her. It was a beautiful moment between sire and sparkling. Blades felt his spark warm, seeing the two finally bonding.

Heatwave sighed and looked at his mate. "Blades, I—"

"Not now, Heatwave. Let's have this moment."

The fire truck blinked then smiled softly as they all shared the moment together, as carrier and sire and sparkling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm like five months away from graduating college so that's pretty much kicking my ass right now but by some miracle I was able to pull this out of my ass in about an hour or so.

**Changes – Chapter 4**

**\---**

Blades smiles as he lay Blaze down in her crib, the tiny sparkling already fast asleep as she was swaddled in her blanket.

“Sweet dreams, my future rescuer.”

He kissed her forehead goodnight and made sure her nightlight was one before turning off the rest of the lights in her room. He slowly closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. Behind him, he felt Heatwave wrap his arms around his waist and felt lips kissing his neck.

“I’m not going to forgive you that easily, Heatwave.”  
  
“I know, but you can’t blame a bot for trying.”  
  
“Hmph.”

Blades pulled away. “Let’s talk in our quarters. Blaze is a force to be reckoned with when her nap is interrupted. Just like her sire.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

Blades gave him a soft smile as they walked to their quarters and sat on their berth. An uncomfortable silence loomed around them as they sat next to each other, thinking of what to say. They carefully chose their words before speaking, not wanting to set the other off and start this whole mess all over again.

“…Perhaps we talk about this later, Heatwave. You can cut the tension between us with a dull knife. Plus, I’m exhausted.”  
  
“Exhausted? From what?”

Heatwave knew he had dug himself a deeper hole by the glare Blades shot at him and knew he was seconds away from being kicked out of the berthroom. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

Blades sighed and lay down on the berth, pulling the covers over him, his back towards his partner. He sighed and relaxed before he felt arms wrap around his middle.

“Will this make you feel better?”

Damn Heatwave and his knowledge of his weaknesses. Blades could never resist a good snuggle session.

“I suppose it will, but remember, one wrong move and you’re out.”

“Of course.”

He then felt a small kiss to his cheek before Heatwave buried his head into the crook of his neck. Blades let himself smile as the cuddled, glad to finally have this small moment of peace with his partner.

\---

Despite their moment of piece, things between Blades and Heatwave were still rocky. Heatwave knew that things wouldn’t go back to normal that easily, that is if anything would go back to normal at all at this point. Before he left, they were partners, both on and off the field. They were all a team of rescuers, dedicated to helping the people of Griffon Rock.

But now, things were much different. He and Blades were no longer just partners, they were creators. Not only did they have to protect the humans of Griffon Rock, they also had a sparkling of their own to protect as well.

To Heatwave, it was a lot to take in in just one moment. Blades knew this, since he had plenty of time to come to terms with it. Plus, it’s not like he had much of a choice since he carried and birthed her without Heatwave there to support him through the process. He doesn’t blame his partner, though. He would never do that. He also knows that Heatwave tends to let his temper get the best of him, and usually doesn’t hold it against him. However, this time, the red mech was not let off the hook so easily and Heatwave knew he deserved it.

Now, that sat in the bunker together on the large Cybertronian sized sofa as Blaze sat on the floor, watching a human cartoon programming targeted towards children ages 1 to 3. Blades didn’t mind it as it had bright colors, catchy songs, and specialized learning for the young infant mind. But to Heatwave, he felt himself losing processor cells just watching it.

“This is what human sparklings watch? This is garbage.”

“C’mon Heatwave, it’s fun, and Blaze likes it. Look.”

He pointed to her, seeing her sway back and forth slightly as she listened to the cheerful tune as the characters sang on the screen.

“Plus, it’s much better than the programming back on Cybertron. At least shows here don’t have segments on blasters and cannons.”

“That’s a fundamental part of Cybertronian culture.”

“Heatwave, you don’t even have a blaster installed. None of us do.”

“I have my power hoses.”

Blades gave him a look of ‘Really?’ You know the look, and Heatwave sighed and sat back.

Soon, Blaze was fast asleep on the floor, curled up on her pillow wrapped up tight in her blanket. Seeing that she was content on where she was, the two creators took this opportunity to talk things out.

They both sat in an awkward silence for a while, as if waiting for other to say something first. Blades twiddled his fingers while Heatwave rested his chin in his hand. It seemed like hours had passed before one of them spoke up.

“I know that I’ve already said sorry… but I know it doesn’t make up for it.” Heatwave spoke first.

The orange mech didn’t know how to reply, so Heatwave continued.

“I also know that there wasn’t an excuse for my behavior, and I feel like I can’t apologize enough to you. I know this change is big for you too, if not bigger since you carried Blaze without me being there to support you like a sire should.”

“Heatwave, I don’t blame you for that.”

“I know you don’t, but I feel like you should. I should have been there for you, for both of you.”

“It’s my fault for not telling you beforehand. But… well, I was afraid that if I told you while you were gone, you would have never come back. Plus, I know that training with Optimus as such an incredible opportunity for you, and I didn’t want to ruin that. I didn’t want to burden you with another responsibility on top of that.”

“But in turn, you pushed all of the responsibility of carrying and birthing of a newspark onto yourself and that’s not healthy for either one of you. But, I can see your reasoning as to why you didn’t tell me beforehand. I wish you had, but what’s done is done.”

Blades looked down. “Is it really done? Heatwave, things can’t be easily fixed between the both of us.  I’m willing to try and make this work if you are as well.”

The red mech moved his hand to Blades’ cheek, having him face him. “Blades, I would never leave you or Blaze. I have always wanted a family; I just didn’t expect it to be so soon. I’m also willing to make this work, and I think we can. We just have some mending to do. If you are up for it.”

The helicopter smiled. “Of course.”

They both shot each other a smile before Heatwave leaned down a kissed Blades’ lips gently. The orange mech blushed as this was the first kiss they had shared in months, and it felt so wonderful to be so close to his partner again. But he knew not to get too carried away, since they had some issues to sort out, and the fact that their sparkling was sleeping not even 10 feet away.

… Or at least she was sleeping.

The two creators looked over to see the pillow was now sparkling-less and Blaze was no longer wrapped in her blanket cocoon. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Blades screamed in fear and Heatwave muttered, “Oh scrap.”


End file.
